Catwoman
by sakura911
Summary: Sakura was always considered the weak cherry blossom, but all that changed the day she died. Now witness her adventure as a Catwoman unfold before her. Will she change for the better or for the worse? Who will tame the beast?
1. The Rebirth

**Hello all! This is Sakura911 again! This time this is the edited version of chapter one! I will work on the second chapter within this week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - The Rebirth

_"All my life I was weak, protected and sheltered...but all that changed the day... I died...this is my story" _

The sunlight peeked through the young maiden's pink curtains signaling it was time to get up. The twelve year old Sakura Haruno had just woken up from a nice dream... a dream of being Mrs. Sakura Uchiha. She sighed when she realized it was all but, a dream. She got up, stretched out all the kinks and aches in her muscles arms then yawned loudly; she scratched the back of her head and walked to her bathroom that was located in her room. She gazed at herself in the mirror and groaned; she looked absolutely horrible.

Her rosy locks were tangled and untamed like she just woke up from a battle, her emerald eyes, which were usually bright and happy, were now dull and listless. Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, stripped off her clothes, stepped inside the shower. She turned the water as hot as it could go; steam filled the room within minutes. Her muscles relaxed while she combed her hands through her hair attempting to straighten out the tangles. Within minutes the girl turned off the water and pushed the shower curtain to the side.

Sakura stepped out of the shower, took the purple towel off the rack and dried herself up. Wrapping the light towel around her body, she strutted out of the bathroom, but once she got out she immediately saw a black cat at her window. Her family was naturally superstitious people; and in her eyes this was seven years bad luck waiting to happen.

The feline meowed lightly with its big green eyes looking at her, as if it was staring into her very soul. Sakura kept her staring contest with the cat as she strolled up to her window. With a slight tug the window opened up for the cat; the black feline leaped in her room and made itself home when it lay down on her bed. He looked intently at the baffled Sakura; it wasn't everyday a random cat comes in her room.

"Where did you come from?" Sakura inquired, she sat next to him causing the bed to dip bring the feline closer. With gentle hands she began rubbing the tomcat's ears sending a delightful sensation down his back. A simple meow was all she received.

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she realized school was going to start soon. So placing the cat a side, Sakura stood up and went in her closet and rummaged around for something fashionable to wear today. At the very last she picked out her usual light pink Chinese style dress that had her clan's mark imprinted on the front and back of it; with dark blue shorts under it.

She slipped it on, gazed at herself in the mirror, putting on a flirtatious smile and winked at herself while placing one hand on her hip and the other on her head creating a model-like pose.

A faint meow echoed in the room attempting to gain her attention, but she seemed to take no notice. Sakura felt bad because today was the day she has to do the clone jutsu test to get a leaf headband and finally become a real ninja which was a great honor but, the clone jutsu was one of her weak points in the ninja academy. Hopefully she will pass the test.

Once again a meow echoed in the room, this time louder. Surprised, she jerked her head to the cat but, strangely it disappeared from sight. Sakura gasped and searched around her room but, saw no sigh of the feline ever being in her room in the first place. She then shook her head, thinking that the cat could have been a figment of her imagination, maybe from the lack of sleep she has been receiving from ninja training. Sakura stood in front of the mirror and tied her hair with the ribbon that Ino gave her when they were kids and still friends. For some odd reason even when the two broke their friendship over Sasuke, she kept the ribbon. Maybe there was a part of her that wanted them to still be friends but, whatever the feeling it wasn't mutual with Ino.

Sakura checked her outfit one last time then jetted out her room; she jogged down stairs and looked around the living room. She sighed in disappointment because her parents were gone again. Her Parents were S class ninjas but, the only down fall was her parents could never make it home for her birthday, Christmas, nor any holiday, leaving her all alone in this solemn household.

Since her parents were never home, the house was always dark and plain. The only decorative thing about her house were the pictures of her and her family happy plastered on the walls.

She knew it was selfish desire to ask her parents to spend some time with her but, knowing how important they are to her village it was a question she already knew the answer to. At the last minute she decided to skip breakfast since school was gonna start in fifteen minutes and the academy was a good walk away from her place.

Grabbing her ninja pack and strapping it on her leg then sprinted out the door house after locking it up. It was common knowledge that any ninja could enter a house without a key but, this was a habit she developed over the years.

She continued to rush towards the ninja academy and unbeknownst to her, the black feline was following her every move from atop of a building. It was as if he was scanning, observing her.

Deep in thought, she didn't notice her surroundings until it was too late and she bumped into someone Sakura broke out of thought and glared up to see glorious Ino glaring at her, like usual her cocky poster did not waver. Her lengthy blond hair was put up in her normal high ponytail with stray hairs in the front covering one eye. "Watch where you're going Forehead!" she shrieked in Sakura's face. Ino rested her hands on her hips, holding her head high as if she was royalty. Her attire consisted off of purple revealing clothes that seemingly reveal her figure more.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why don't you watch where you're going Ino-pig!" she bellowed back, if there was one person who could push her buttons it was Ino.

Ino scowled and crossed her arms, "Sakura you're so immature." She teased striding ahead of Sakura. Unfortunately, Ino's destination was the same as Sakura's.

Sakura at the moment had no choice but to walk besides Ino and there was no way in hell that Sakura will ever let Ino take the lead for anything. Everything was a competition between the two; neither would give up until the other was defeated.

There was a long silence between the two until Ino took out a scroll from her ninja pouch and showed it off to Sakura. It seemed to be brand new with few little rips revealing Ino must have been playing with it for awhile. It was wrapped in a red seal that symbolized 'strength.'

"Hey, Forehead, look at the scroll my father got me. It's supposed to increase your chakra tenfold; so the race for Sasuke's heart is about to come to an end." Ino spoke with confidence, a smug smile formed. She waved it front of her face trying to tease the cherry blossom, as if it was chanting "You can't have it," over and over.

Sakura followed the moments of the scroll; she has heard rumors of this item. A scroll that increases your chakra. That was impossible in Sakura's point of view. A ninja should work hard to keep and increase their chakra with their own strength not with the help of a scroll. Sakura had many names for Ino and now she could add cheater to that list.

Sakura had nothing to say; as her mother told her "If you have nothing nice to say then don't bother saying anything at all," thus stayed silent.

Ino frowned at Sakura's lack of reaction, since there was nothing more to be said, she placed the scroll away in her brown ninja pouch strapped onto her hip.

They continued to walk silently to the academy. Unfortunately, the streets were crowded so the girls were having some difficulties getting through since it was rush hour. Luckily the weather was nothing but, sunny; a perfect day on becoming a ninja.

It took them five minutes to reach the school grounds. Both girls raced off into the red and tan building, ignoring the peculiar stares from their classmates. Once they arrived at their classroom, Ino and Sakura immediately raced to Sasuke's desk. Pushing at one another until they arrived in front of the aloof boy.

"Hi, Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed in unison. Sasuke simply rolled his onyx eyes and continued to ignore them. Everyone in the entire school knew that Sasuke was a man of few words, as well as the class stud for his devilish charms. In many girl's eyes, he was an angel sent by heaven made to be perfect with no flaw except his personality.

Sakura frowned, sometimes she wished Sasuke would open up to someone, it didn't have to be her. With nothing more to say or do, she marched away from his desk while Ino decided to stay and _'talk'_ to him. A soft giggle escaped her mouth, even with the scroll's power boost, Ino was never gonna win Sasuke's heart, not as long as she kept talking his ear off over stupid things he didn't care about.

Finding her sit, Sakura sat next to Shikamaru Nara; the class genius as well as the lazy boy of the classroom. Over the years they sat next to each other, they have became good friends, even if he didn't do much he did have a soft spot for old games in which they are equally matched in. The brown haired boy laid his head on his desk, light snores were heard.

Shikamaru's style is rather plain; the only thing unique about him was his hair which was always put up in a ponytail that spiked his hair upwards. Other than that, all he wore was a green mesh T-shirt with a short sleeved jacket with his clan's symbol on the back, and completing the look with baggy brown pants.

Sakura smiled; he was asleep again. Sakura rolled her eyes; it's a mystery that Shikamaru was still in this class because he would always fall asleep during lessons or tests. Next to him was Choji, his best friend, like always he was eating a bag of chips, grabbing a handful and stuffing it down his throat.

Unlike other ninjas Choji was rather robust physically for his age. The young lad had brown hair that also spiked upwards; his style being a bit more creative. He had on gray shorts, a long white scarf around his neck. The cladding his chest was a white T-shirt with his clan's symbol on the front, a green jacket over it.

"Hey, Choji." she greeted with a wave, "How long has Shikamaru been asleep?"

Choji glanced at Sakura and shrugged, "I don't know he's been asleep ever since I got here," he informed finishing the sack of chips and digging in his ninja pouch for a new bag. Sakura gawked at him; she just couldn't get used to how much food that boy could consume.

Sakura blinked then turned her head away from all the distractions from the classroom. She gazed outside the window; first glancing at the sky enjoying how peaceful and serene it was until she came across the tree next to the window. Her emerald orbs followed the line of the branches until she came across the very same feline she found in her room. He stared back at her; his body motionless flopped onto the tree branch.

She felt her body froze as the cat peered at her. Astonished, the pink haired girl had no idea what to feel. A deep twisted feeling in her gut was pulling her towards the feline as if it was calling her to him.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto hollered as he entered the room; his voice echoed throughout the class catching everyone's attention. This action seemed to snap her out of her gaze. Blinking rapidly she shook her head, turning her attention back to the tree but, once again the feline had disappeared.

'Get a hold of yourself!' her conscious screamed.

"Hey, Sakura!" again Naruto cried. Annoyed, Sakura turned her head to Naruto. Naruto held a big grin spread across his face when he realized he finally obtained Sakura's attention. "How's it going?" he questioned standing in front of her desk; he slide out a chair and slumped his body down.

She and Naruto have been friends for a while now; since she bought him a bowl of ramen he had never left her alone and for some odd reason she was okay with that. He was like an annoying brother she never had.

Sakura smiled."Nothing much right now - but you could say I been having an _'off morning'_," she told him, her thoughts slowly thinking about the black cat.

Naruto seemed confounded. "What does that mean?" He lazily scratched his head still pondering what she told him.

Sweat began to drench her brow, this was something she could not tell Naruto; with his big mouth he would be telling the entire village within minutes. She waved her arms around randomly. "Ahhh...nothing, nothing," Sakura responded quickly. Naruto gave her a disbelief look then broke out into a grin knowing later she would tell him eventually.

"Whatever you say, Sakura."

And what seemed like an eternity for Sakura the bell finally rang, signaling class is now in section. Naruto groaned, he twisted himself around and laid his head on his desk.

Iruka walked into the Classroom with a huge stack of papers in his hands. He dumped the papers on his desk and he slammed his arms on the counter. Everyone became silent and rushed to their assigned seats. Chairs creaking, and the rustling of paper was heard as the students prepared for today.

The rest of the day went by quickly in class for her mind kept straying back to the cat. Sakura passed the clone jutsu exam with flying colors and received her Headband, finally become a full fledged ninja. She could not contain the excitement; if it wasn't for the numerous parents around her she would have been jumping up and down.

Without thinking twice, Sakura took off the red ribbon in her hair then placed the Headband in its place. She stuffed the ribbon in her tan ninja pouch. It was filled with ninja weapons such as kunais, shurikens, and scrolls.

Outside the academy, Sakura began walking towards home; she knew her parents weren't there, last she heard they were on a mission in Suna. As she reached the gate she noticed Naruto was on the swing hanging from a tree, she also noticed he held no forehead protector, "He must have not passed the test," she mumbled. Truly she felt sorry for the boy; she was sure of it that he would pass.

Debating either to leave or comfort him, she picked the lateral. Sakura advanced towards him but, stopped in her footsteps when she heard a meow coming from behind the school. Taking one last glance at the solemn Naruto, she ran to the source of the noise. She panted, searching for the feline until she came across something black and furry atop a tree.

He nodded to her, motioning her to follow him. The cat jumped to another tree branch turning his head back at her; Sakura couldn't describe it but, she felt the urge to follow the cat. She landed on the same branch as him watching his every move. A hint of fangs escaped his mouth, as if he was smiling at her and then he took off onto another branch.

Both of them leaped from branch to branch, advancing deeper and deeper in the forest; so deep that even the feline's sensitive ears could not pick up the sounds coming from the town. The only sounds that could be heard were the animals that resided in the forest.

Finally, he seized all movements and sat comfortably on the branch. His tail wagged lazily, waiting patiently for Sakura to arrive. Shortly she landed next to, collapsing onto the branch causing it to shake slightly. Sakura puffed out her breathes, inhaling then exhaling. A light shade of sweat glazed her face; her heart was going a thousand miles per hour. Blood was pumping rapidly through her veins; it was like her head had a heart beat.

Giving Sakura a moment to recover, he pointed his nose east to a nearby bush. Confused, Sakura flew from the branch and walk up to the bush. With each step she could hear people talking.

She kneeled behind the bush, concealing herself within nature. Four people were discussing something she was unsure about. Two of the people had black cloaks with red clouds on them; automatically she realized who they were their clothes were renown everywhere. _The Akatsuki!_ Sakura screamed in her mind. Why would they be here?

The other two wore the traditional ANBU uniform; black and gray armor, metal arm guards and a spiral tattoo on their shoulder. One wore a bird mask while the other wore a boar mask. The masks distinguished them from other ninjas and were used to conceal their identities. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed one of the ANBU ninja's tattoo was on the opposite shoulder then the other indentifying the ninja as female.

For some odd reason, her instincts were telling her the ANBU ninjas were people she knew. Until she took a closer look at them; the female ANBU ninja's lengthy crimson hair reached her hips while the other ANBU's hair was short and blond. Then reality slapped her in the face when she realized that those were the same hair styles that her parents had. She was speechless, why would her parents be around these vile criminals?

She turned her attention back to the feline but he was gone, again. "Did you do what we asked?" one of the Akatsuki members inquired, Sakura quickly jerked her head back to the group. The man strangely resembled a shark with his pale blue skin, small, circular eyes and sharp triangular teeth…were those gills under his eyes? To finish the look he held a huge sword wrapped in bandages strapped on his back. _'Who is that shark man?'_ she questioned herself.

Her parents took off their masks and held it to their chests; kneeled down on one knee as if they were superior to them. "Yes we did what we were told. We sold those scrolls at high prices," Her father simply told, his gray eyes were emotionless as he talked to the man.

The man broke out into grin, satisfied with their answer. "Good work," his voice was husky and deep.

Sakura's mother glared at the other Akatsuki member. He held a strong resemblance to Sasuke but, his hair was longer, silkier then Sasuke's. His eyes were empty and deadly, it sent shivers down her back. _'He must be Itachi Uchiha,'_ Sakura said in her head. Why was the killer on the Uchiha Clan in Konoha?

"Out of curiosity why do you keep telling us to sell these scrolls when they kill a person for using it too long?" her mother interrogated, her emerald eyes showing a bit of guilt for what she had done by the expression on her face.

Itachi peered at her mother with his Sharingan eyes, "The more people in Konoha who use the scroll, the more people weaken and once weaken enough the Akatsuki will strike," he answered simply. Sakura saw her mother's eyes flash with a hint of surprise.

The words they were exchanging were beginning to be harder to understand; Sakura leaned forward from the bush attempting to enhance her hearing but, unfortunately, she stepped on a twig and broke it.

Everyone jerked their heads in the direction of the noise. Sakura gasped, her body had a mind of its own as she stood up to her full height. "Sakura!" her parents yelled in unison jumping to their feet.

The shark man frowned furiously. "What are you trying to pull here? Did you send your daughter here to spy on our little deal?" he exclaimed, he slowly inched his hands to the handle of his sword.

Her parents bowed lowly to him, letting their faces touch the ground. "Please, we didn't send our daughter here, Master Kisame. So, please, spare her life." her father pleaded him. Never in her life had she ever seen her parents appear so…weak.

Kisame smirked darkly; his hand slipped around sword's handle and drew it, pointing the blade at Sakura. "I can't do that; she knows too much," A dark look flashed across his face; he could almost imagine how he was gonna kill her: cut her head off? Tear her limbs off? Or perhaps torture her first?

Sakura's body started to tremble uncontrollably, tears spilled down her cheeks; she never knew death could be to this terrifying. Underneath her, her legs gave out from the weight of her fear.

Kisame advanced towards the horrified girl, preparing to stab his sword at her. "Sakura! Run!" her mother screamed. Sakura's eyes gazed at her parents wondering why they won't help her. Would they allow this man to kill her? Their own daughter? Nonetheless, her body refused to listen to her. At the moment the girl realized that even if she died, no one would care nor feel remorse for the fallen cherry blossom.

Kisame thrusted his sword; his aim her heart. The teen closed her eyes while awaiting the pain, excepting her fate to death but instead, she felt a warm liquid spill across her face and a screech of pain. Sakura opened her eyes slowly to see her mother's body shielding her from impact.

Sakura gasped, gawking at the wound the sword inflicted on her mother, the sword was embedded deep within her gut. Her mother looked at her daughter with kindness, regretting all the times her and her husband neglected Sakura for their missions; this was their one chance to set things right. "Sakura, please, run away from here," she coughed and hacked up a huge amount of blood.

Her father appeared next to her mother, standing protectively over the women. "Go now, Sakura, we will hold them off as you go to the Hokage. Tell them the dangers of the scrolls," her father ordered, taking out a kunai and prepared to attack; his gaze lingered on the enemy watching their every move.

His daughter nodded weakly and ran away from the horrendous scene in to a random direction. Anything to escape these fiends. Her body was still a little shaken up from what she had witnessed escaping deeper into the woods.

From a distance, she heard screams of pain from both her parents; Sakura knew that now she lost both her parents due to the fact that she was too weak to do anything. Tears were slipping down her face as she ran faster than before. She ignored the pain that shot up her legs as she pressed on.

However, her luck ran out when she realized she had reached the edge of a cliff. Sakura ran up to the peak and saw a river underneath it; splashing rapidly against the sharp rocks. She heard a sinister chuckle behind her. Her body froze in place for a moment; slowly turning around. She could feel her heart pounding harder than before afraid of what she was going to see.

Kisame had her parent's blood covering his hands and his blade while on the other hand Itachi didn't have an ounce of blood nor dirt on himself.

Sakura's breath got caught in her throat as she backed away a little making sure not to fall off the cliff. Specks of dirt and rocks feel into the raging waters.

Kisame guffawed manically. "Let's get this over with," he took out a jagged kunai. "You're not worth me using my sword on." He carelessly threw it at her with inhuman speed; Sakura couldn't dodge it with her level of speed. It embedded itself in her left shoulder sending her down the cliff into the river, Sakura screamed in agony; despite her struggles the waves took her body under water.

Kisame peered over the cliff while Itachi stayed in the same spot uninterested with the scene that took place. "That girl was really weak," Kisame commented with a cynical grin. Itachi just stared blankly at him, deep in his gut, he could feel this was not gonna be the last time they would encounter this girl.

"Let's go," Itachi declared, disappearing away from the crime scene; Kisame followed him obediently.

The corpse floated in the river, thrusted in random directions. The black feline seemed to be waiting patiently for Sakura's body to arrive. Sakura's body slowly drifted on to bank. It was already nightfall; half past midnight.

Sakura's eyes were wide open; dull and lifeless. Her clothes were drenched with dirt, blood and they were ripped in various places. Her skin was pale and her lips were blue.

The feline walked on top of her body until he reached her chest; within moments other cats appeared surrounding her body waiting for something to happen. "Be reborn with the breath of life," the cat announced, kneeling by her face.

He took a deep breath, exhaling a black mist from his mouth into Sakura's. The black vapor gave life to Sakura; her pupils had turned into slits that resembled a feline's. The black cat leaped off her body quickly as Sakura jerked her body forward and coughed out violently. She took deep breaths to steady herself and her lungs burned with the need for air.

Sakura noticed the cats that surround her body. She shrieked and backed away; letting her body lay in the ice water. Her chest heaved up and down.

All the cats bowed their heads in respect to her as if she was a comrade. One by one the felines disappeared into the night except for the black feline who saved her life. He gazed at her with his emerald eyes. "How are you?" he inquired without his mouth moving.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Did you just talk to me?" she pointed at him. He nodded and repeated the question, "Yeah I'm okay just a little stiff," she pushed herself up and stretched her arms into the sky. Sakura looked all around her; it was like she was seeing things a bit differently. "What happened? Who are you?" She placed her hand over her wound but was surprised to see that it was healed.

The cat stared at her seriously, "My name is Nightmare. Do you really wish to know what happened to you?"

Sakura looked straight into his eyes and nodded, Nightmare sighed, 'If you must know." He paused, "…you died,' Nightmare looked at her face to see her reaction. Sakura gave him a disbelief look and started to laugh lightly.

"You're joking right?" the look Nightmare gave her, told her otherwise, "But how?" Sakura's heart began to beat faster. Why did this have to happen to her? Of all people, her!

Nightmare commenced circling her,"You died...And I gave you a new life. I knew what was going to happen to you. I watched over you to see if you were worthy of my gift." Sakura started to have flashbacks of first meeting him until this point...it started to make sense to her why Nightmare was following her, observing her every move.

"But...b-but..." Sakura stuttered.

Nightmare continued his speech. "From this day on every sight, every sound, and every smell will be incredibly heightened. You will gain total confidence, independent." Sakura fell to her knees and grabbed her head, memories of Kisame and Itachi came plunging into her mind.

Her hands fell limply on her side. "So, it's true...I died...and, so, did my parents," she whispered to herself, tears streamed out her eyes.

Nightmare stood in front of her; holding his head demanding her complete attention. "Stand up, child. You have spent your whole life caged by accepting who you are, all of who you are. Be proud, you can be free; and freedom is power." Nightmare nudged his small head under her chin and lifted her head up. "Look at the world around you and tell me what you see," Doing as he told, Sakura's cat like eyes peered at the earth around her and saw for the first time the true beauty of nature.

All the trees dotted the area; some more beautiful than the last. Leafs glided around her, swirling into a little dance until landing on the ground. Sakura's nose picked up on the scent of cherry blossom. With her new sight she could see the nearest Cherry blossom tree five miles away. Sakura looked up to the sky and gazed at the moon and the stars admiring their magnificence.

Sakura, once again, gazed at Nightmare, smiling vibrantly, "So, I'm a cat woman?" Nightmare nodded enthusiastically; she smiled charmingly, "What a purrrrfect idea," she said seductively, making sure to purr like a feline. She combed her fingers through her tangled hair as she stood up to her full height.

Nightmare grinned, "Good, your acting like a true cat woman. " He informed turned away from her, "Come let's get you home," Nightmare commenced striding forward with Sakura close behind him.

Her eyes were more slanted with a playful hint entrenched in them: she held a confident smirk on her face as she crossed her arms over her belly. Her hair was wild and untamed; while her hip swayed back and forth in a seductive manner. If anyone saw her now, they would clearly think she was someone else.

She laughed wholeheartedly**.** "Let's have a purrrrfect night," Nightmare agreed entirely. Without another word, Nightmare and Sakura leaped from tree to tree with inhuman reflexes.

**Hello people! This is the edited version of chapter one! I would like to thank my friends BeyondxHatred and Shinigami-huntress for taking the time to edit my crap grammar but, I love it for it! I love you guys! And I hope for all of you like this so far! Oh, and if there is anyone who would like to suggest some ideas I'm open to all of them. Please! Read and review!**


	2. Team Seven

**Hi again! Wow a lot of review so far! Okay the pairings for this story are:**

**main: Sakura X Naruto**

**Temari X Shikamaru**

**Ino gets no one (I hate her)**

**Side pairings: Sasuke X Sakura**

**Neji X Sakura**

**Itachi X Sakura**

**Okay people help me decide should there be any Itachi and Sakura action later in the story? **

* * *

**Chapter two - Team Seven**

* * *

Sakura woke up after a nice cat nap and stretched her body like a cat by sticking her butt in the air and pushing her arms forward. She yawned and looked outside her window, she noticed that it was about time for her to get ready for school. Nightmare was on the ground staring at her twitching his tail back and forth.

She looked at him with her cat eyes and she broke out in to a wicked smile. She got up and went straight to her closet. She frowned when everything she saw was either pink or too girly for her taste. Then she smiled again and stretched her hand to the back of her closet and pull out any old box.

She put it on her bed, Nightmare jumped beside it and read the word on it, 'In case of an emergency,' he read out loud he shook his head and turned towards her, watching what she was going to do next.

"You know what?" she looked at him with her wicked smile, "It's time Sakura Haruno became her own woman...a cat woman," her voice just screamed sex appeal. Nightmare had to admit she was the perfect cat woman by the way her attitude was adjusting to her cat instincts.

She opened the box and purred when she saw the outfit, she promised to herself she wasn't going to ware that outfit until Sasuke asked her out but as you see there was a change in plans.

The outfit she put on was a short black dress with a low cut V showing a bit of cleavages - the low cut V had fish net covering that are - she put on some fish net shorts under it. She put on leather black gloves that reached her elbow and they had sharp diamond claws on top of the fingers. Instead of ninja shoes that she would usually wear she put on four inch sexy high heels. She walked up to her full body mirror and looked at herself making sure she looked like a real cat woman.

She noticed her body was fuller - more toned, muscular - then before, she had all the right curves then before. Her breast size seemed to grow out one full size and stuck out more then before for sure. She turned her body around and looked at her butt to see that if it also changed, it was. It was more fuller and seemed to scream 'grab me' right on the spot.

She looked over her body one last time and felt there was something missing, she walked back up to her bed and looked into the box looking for something. Nightmare was observing her closely, he really liked the outfit she was wearing.

She pulled out a black choker that had a bell on it, it jingled as she put it on her neck. She walked back to the mirror and did a sexy pose, "Now that the outfit is done let do something about my boring hair," she pouted cutely when she looked at how her hair was straight and boring it was.

Sakura started to mess up her hair making it wild and sexy. She purred when she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked hot and untamed just the way she liked it. "Hmmm...what am I missing here?" she asked herself.

Nightmare knew right away what she was missing, he jumped from her bed and jumped onto a near by desk. He grabbed what she was missing with his mouth and jumped to Sakura's leg. He rubbed his body against her leg to get her attention. She turned to him and smile brightly when she knew what she was missing, "My headband that was what I was missing! Thank you Nightmare!"

Nightmare nodded his head when she took the headband from his mouth. She wrapped her head band in it usual place it was in yesterday. She looked at herself once again, Nightmare jumped to her window and opened it up by pushing it forward with his body.

'Sakura it is time for me to leave you now,' he said as he got ready to jump. Sakura jerked her head to his direction,

"What ?! Why!?" she yelled at him, her eye showing panic, she didn't what the only person who could understand her go.

Nightmare sighed, 'You are a cat woman. You don't need anyone to tell you what path you must chose. That my child is up to you.' Nightmare turned to her, 'Remember cat women live a life untamed and free of fear live it to the fullest,' he said as he jumped out of the window.

Sakura ran up to the window to stop him only to see he disappeared from sight again. She sighed for a moment but then she grinned,

"Hmmm...I guess that means I have to open my own path then...What a purrrrfect idea," she crouched down when she stepped on the window frame and jumped off landing on a near by building. "Lets have some fun this morning," she started jumping from building to building with inhuman reflexes.

She saw a familiar building and decide to stop by there for a bit of excitement. She landed on top of the door frame waiting for the person to walk out. The door opened and Ino came walking out with her usual outfit.

"Hello Ino-pig," Sakura purred it out. Ino jumped and shrieked from the surprise of hearing someone voice in the morning. Sakura laughed, "Man Ino-pig I don't want you to have a heart attack just yet or all my fun would be ruined." she pouted.

Ino turned herself to Sakura's direction ready to yell or glare at her but was shocked to see Sakura so.._.Different_. "Hey forehead what happened to you? If this is a trick for Sasuke to fall for you think again!" Ino pointed at her glaring at her with hate.

She smiled wickedly, "Oh if only looks could kill." she was clearly teasing Ino, she crouched down and jumped down from the building next to Ino, "Oh and by the way Sasuke isn't worth my time now," she started walking towards the school.

Ino was stunned for a moment and started to run up next to Sakura, "What do you mean!" she yelled as Sakura winced. Her hearing was very strong now and Ino was going to make her deaf if she continued to yell this loud.

"Please Ino-pig be more quiet," Sakura said as she winked at a near by guy who was giving her looks the guy fainted on the spot, Ino glared at her, "Plus why would I go after someone who wouldn't even look at me twice." Ino never really thought of it that way before, "So as you can see I've moved on," Sakura for once had a serious expression on her face.

After that Ino and Sakura walked in silence, Ino had admit she was jealous of Sakura because of all the looks she was getting from man and how some of them were trying to get her attention but failing badly. She try's so hard just to look beautiful but here Sakura was all sexy and she doesn't seem to care, she just hopes that Sasuke wouldn't fall for her charm.

They both finally arrived at school, Ino raced to the classroom quickly while Sakura took her sweet time to get there. Once there she was greeted with the sight of Naruto on Sasuke's desk and them having a glaring contest. She then noticed if Naruto didn't move the person behind him would push him in to Sasuke but she smiled Scandalously and decide to join the show.

She started walking towards them while swaying her hips back and forth, she didn't really care that all of her class boys population was looking at her besides Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's fan girls were surrounding the table yelling at Naruto to back off their 'poor' Sasuke.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura said. Naruto stopped glaring at Sasuke and turned to her and lets say he had a bad nose bleed that made him fall from the desk side ways. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto and turned towards Sakura. Sasuke's eyes widened and now he could see why he had a nose bleed...Sakura was _hot_...Sasuke mentally slapped himself and went back to his cold image.

Sakura giggled at this she never saw Sasuke lose his cool before so she made a mental note to do that again. She turned away from the scene and took her seat by Shikamaru who was 'surprisingly' asleep. She noticed Choji has stopped eating his chip and looked at her his mouth wide open, she waved at him and batted her eyelashes. Choji blushed and started to eat his chips again, she laughed again.

Shikamaru groaned, "What's with all the noi- Sakura?" Shikamaru was shocked to see her so...so..so..._sexy_. "What happened to you?" She smiled and rolled her eyes,

"A lot of people keep on asking me that question," she put her head on her desk and stretched out her arms unnoticed by her she was purring.

"Sakura? Are you purring?" He asked as his eyebrows shot up his forehead. She was about to answer that but Iruka walked inside the room and everyone quickly went to their seat waiting for Iruka's instructions.

He looked around the classroom and saw Naruto on the ground with blood coving his body. Iruka's eyebrow twitched and he walked up to him, "Naruto you idiot wake up and go to your seat!" he yelled as Naruto jumped up immediately and ran to his seat in front of Sakura.

Iruka huffed and walked back in front of the class, "Okay everyone I will be assigning you into squads of three," many of the students moaned from disappointment and some of Sasuke's fan girls were beaming because they believed that they will be on his squad. "I will start to announce the squads," he took out a piece of paper, he started to read the names out loud.

Naruto turned around to look at Sakura, he grinned, "Wow Sakura you look good, believe it" he gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled at him sweetly, "Thanks Naruto," her cat eyes looked at him closely. Naruto blushed and stuttered,

"You-yo-your we-welcome," he turned forward to try and hide his blush. Sakura clearly saw it and she felt eyes on her and looked to see Hinata looking at them. Hinata saw that she was caught and turned her body forward blushing madly. She smile, "I guess a little match making should be a little interesting," she whispered to herself.

"Sakura Haruno!" Iruka called out her name, Sakura turned forward to listen to who's team she was on, "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto jumped from his chair with his arms sky rocked to the air. She laughed lightly she loved Naruto's childish attitude. "And Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto slammed his face on the desk.

"What!" Naruto yelled, "Why put me on a team with Sasuke, believe it?!" Iruka looked irritated and just blew up,

"Because Naruto, Sasuke has the highest scores while you have the lowest scores. We have to equal out the teams so you have no choice but to be his team mate." Iruka smirked when Naruto dropped his head in defeat.

"Just don't get in my way loser," Sasuke said in his usual cool manner. Naruto jerked his head up,

"What was that bastard!" he yelled pointing his finger at him.

"Now now Naruto be nice," Sakura said in a teasing manner that left Naruto blushing and if you looked closely at Sasuke he had a hint of red on his cheeks. Ino noticed this and glared at Sakura with all her hatred, 'Why is Sasuke now starting to notice her! why? why? WHY?!' she yelled in her mind.

Iruka cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Okay after lunch you will get to meet your new sensai." The bell rang everyone got up and left their seats except Sakura who decide to jump out the window instead.

Sakura wanted to take a cat nap, so she stretched herself on a tree branch like a cat, unknown to her a pair of oxyn eyes were looking at her with interest. Thirty minutes pasted and the bell rang again but she ignored it and just watched the classroom fill up with her class mates since the tree she was on was next to her classroom.

Little by little students in pairs of three left the classroom with their new sensai. Sakura watched as Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left in the classroom even Iruka left the room. She sighed and jumped back inside the classroom to hear Naruto argue with Sasuke about a stupid thing.

"You know Naruto, Your a lot cuter when your quite," she said as Naruto chocked on his own spit and then he became silent while blushing again. Sasuke's eyebrows twitched he turned his head away trying not to show his emotions. Then the door finally opened to show a man in his early twenties and silver hair but what caught her interest was the mask that cover his mouth and nose and how his headband covered one of his eyes. 'Ohhh..what do we have here what is under that mask?' she asked herself, a cat just loved to play before they attach.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late," he closed his eye and rubbed the back of his head in a lazy manner, "Meet you guys up top," he pointed up and disappeared with a poof.

"Wow are sensai seems fun," Sakura said sarcastically as she left the classroom with Naruto and Sasuke close behind her. They reached the roof and saw their sensai seating on a rail waiting for them.

"Take a seat and tell me about yourselves," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Sakura seat down on the concrete stairs between Sasuke and Naruto. "What should we say sensai?" Naruto asked.

He put his thumb under his chin, "Hmmm...your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes and a dream for the future," he looked at his students, "I'll go first so you get the idea. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have hobbies. I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things. As for my dreams for my future..I never thought about it before. Okay lets start with Blondie over here," he pointed at Naruto. Everyone just looked at him weirdly, 'Well that was a waste of time,' Sakura purred in her head.

Naruto broke out in to a grin, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are comparing ramen flavors. My likes are ramen, Sakura, and training. My dislikes are Sasuke and waiting three minutes for ramen to cook. And my dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage so everyone with start respecting me! Believe it!" he yelled playing with his head band.

Kakashi's eyes widened a bit, 'He grew up in an interesting way,' he tuned to Sasuke, "Your turn,"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobbies are training. I don't like many things and I dislike many things. My dreams for the future I will make into a realty I will kill a certain man and restore my clan." he said in a dark voice. Naruto moved away from him with sweat on his temple.

Kakashi just looked at him blankly, "Okay lastly Pinky," Sakura hissed at that name her hair was stood up with her eyes glaring at him. Kakashi's eyes widened a bit because this was expected from her.

She growled like a feline, "My name is Sakura Haruno," she switched to a wicked smile, "My hobbies are sleeping and playing around with people. My likes are fish, yearn, and cats. My dislikes are dogs, water, and being told what to do. As for my dreams for the future, " all the boys gave their attention to her, "Is to make my own path and find out who I really am," she purred.

Kakashi looked at her, 'She's like a cat by the way she acts.' Kakashi stood up, "Okay your all unique and have your own dreams that's good." He turned from them. "Tomorrow you have your fist mission."

Naruto stood up, "Really what kind!" he yelled getting excited. Kakashi looked at him,

"A survival mission but not just any ordinary survival mission if you fail your going back to them academy. Oh and remember to not eat breakfast or you'll puke," Kakashi poof away leaving them to their thoughts.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled. Sakura looked amused at him,

"Soooo...That means that tomorrow will be the purrrrfect day," she said. Both of the boys had shivers sent down their back as they watched her jumped from the roof.

"Man she's hot!" Naruto said blushing slightly. Sasuke got up and stuffed his fist in his pockets,

"Hn," Sasuke said as he left.

"Hmmmm...Tomorrow was really going to be a fun day...mmeeeoooowww," Sakura said as she landed on a tree branch and broke out laughing.

* * *

**Hope you people like this chapter! Please review! I love to hear what you have to say about this. **


End file.
